


Chitchat

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Princess Luna and her bestie walk home.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Series: Random Roleswaps [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190644
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Chitchat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Oh Six, I haaate Behemoth,” Lunafreya groans, drawing out the word to fit the drawn out three hours she wasted last night trying to beat a boss she’ll never take down. “He swatted my car off the road like it was a fly... that track is a nightmare.” She sighs, wistfully adding, “And I used to love sylleblossoms...”

“You can still love ‘em,” Prompto chimes, matching her stride as they mill down the street, half of which is just students fresh out of school. “Just not when they line a race track to hell.”

“No,” she murmurs. She’s already accepted defeat. “I’m scarred for life now.”

Prompto laughs. That’s one of the things she loves most about him—he’s so _positive_ , and he can have so much fun, even while being so sympathetic—she knows he hated that level too, but he got through it, and he’ll encourage her to do the same. Pride prevents her from asking him to beat it on her file. She could also ask Ignis, because he’s uncannily good at _everything_ , but now it’s a matter of honour. Gladiolus has already teased her for getting stuck. Prompto elbows her arm and tells her, “Hey, at least it’s way better than the arcade version.”

That’s what she’s heard. But: “You know, I’ve still never played that one.”

Prompto looks at her with wide eyes and exclaims, “Dude! We have _got_ to try it sometime!” It’s Lunafreya’s turn to laugh. She loves when he goes all colloquial on her. No one’s _ever_ called her ‘dude’ before Prompto. He’s still the only one.

“I don’t suppose you have it at your place?”

“Pfft, I wish.” Lunafreya does too—she’d kill for a game room in the Citadel.

“We gotta go to an arcade sometime. I’ll kick your ass at it.”

“I’d love that. But...” She pauses. It sucks, but she has to be realistic. They stop at a crosswalk, waiting for the light. Shifting her backpack onto the other shoulder, she notes, “I’ll have to ask Iggy and Gladio...”

“Your advisor and shield? Oh yeah... sometimes I forget you’re the princess.”

Lunafreya beams at him. “That’s what I love about you.” Prompto turns an embarrassed shade of pink and turns his head away, hiding his grin. She knows he values their friendship every bit as much as she does. The light flashes, and they cross the street. 

On the other side, he suggests, “Can we go if I promise to protect you?”

She holds back her snort and tries to politely explain, “Given that I’ve been trained nearly from birth, and you have no physical training, it might work better the other way around...”

“Great. I’ve always wanted my own royal shield.”

Lunafreya giggles, and Prompto puffs up, clearly proud of his pun. Then they reach the fork where the two of them have to split up. She can already spot the plain-clothes glaives strategically placed around; she’s never truly free of them. At least they don’t sit in on her classes. At least they let her find her own best friend, commoner and all. 

As they veer off, she promises, “I’ll ask tonight and let you know tomorrow.”

Prompto waves, chiming, “Great—and good luck kicking daemon ass!”


End file.
